


Close To You

by Sunshinecackle



Series: At The Edge Of The World [14]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Fluff, Gay, Kidnapping, M/M, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 01:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12545580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinecackle/pseuds/Sunshinecackle
Summary: Morty didn’t like to be away from his Rick. The Council Of Ricks was trying something they shouldn’t have.





	Close To You

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this a loooong time ago. xD Months ago, in like, July? And I’m glad to be getting this typed up. I hope you enjoy!

Being away from Rick was pathetically distressing, and Morty hated it. Maybe it was being held as bait to lure his Rick to the Citadel, but some underlying part of him knew it was the hospital. The white washed walls, the scratched plexiglass windows several Ricks took advantage of.

They gawked at him like a caged animal, and it only fueled his rage and anxiety. Morty was feeling violent, and he hadn’t even been playing Tetris.

Rick hadn’t even _done_ anything, as far as he knew. The council of dicks just enjoyed yanking them around. Some part of him wished he could talk to Lawyer Morty. He might not have been a _real_ lawyer, but they had sort of become friends on Mortybook. He wasn’t half bad to talk to.

Being alone in this little room was killing him. He couldn’t really talk to himself, not without this getting worse. All they had given him was a TV. As much as he loved television, it felt empty without Rick there. Every time he wanted to exclaim something to him, Morty found himself deflating and frowning more and more.

Maybe it was his imagination, when he thought he heard a portal open up. He had been numbly watching Ball Fondlers when a hand clamped over his mouth. A yelp left him but he was shushed.

“Sh, M-Morty-- No, don’t struggle.” Rick’s voice and hot breath cascaded over his neck, and he melted a little into the feeling. Oh, how he’d missed this. Maybe it wasn’t quite the cuddles that he wanted, but it was better than nothing.

Morty sat up, slowly, while Rick cranked up the volume.

“Come with-- With me, Morty. These assholes won’t keep us apart.” He informed, kissing Morty’s forehead gently.

“B-But what about--”

“N-no buts, Morty. We gotta go.” Grabbing the other by his arm, he yanked his grandson over the back of the couch he sat on. When he complained, Rick growled as he pressed their lips together. “Shh, Morty, Grandpa’ll get you home.”

Picking up the younger, Rick shot a portal beneath them, sending them falling through the ceiling into the garage. Tugging Morty forward into a tight embrace, Rick sucked his lover’s neck and lips. A soft moan left the teen in his arms, making Rick smile. For now, they were safe, and that was good enough for him.

Of course, the council had messed with the wrong Rick’s Morty.

**Author's Note:**

> There we go, the last of the C137cest fics I had on backlog! ; u; Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
